A Friend to Remember
by Nejiten58
Summary: Tenten is a girl who is wishing for a special friend. Neji is a teenage rebel who never cared about others feelings. Neji and his friends had a bet that he must date a girl and break her heart in the end. Neji befriends Tenten to use her in their bet. But as time goes by they realizing that they are falling in love with each other. Will Neji able to break her heart in the end?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**_Tenten Hashimoto ... a 17 year-old girl , inetelligent , pretty , kind , nice and quiet. Also known as the "Invisible Girl" in their school ._**

**_Neji Hyuga ... an 18 year-old boy , genius , handsome , cold , arrogant and playboy . Also known as the "Gangster Guy" in their school ._**

_A bet that will change their lives and their heart . _

_If he succeed he will get a price , but if not ... he will face the most painful consequence in his life ..._

_She wanted a special friend that will never forget her ..._

_From Strangers to Friends ... From Friends to Lovers ..._

**_"I may be an cold and an arrogant guy . If everyone thought that I don't know the true meaning of love , they're wrong! I do know the meaning of love and it's because of you..."-Neji_**

**_"A popular , genius , cool , cold and an arrogant guy doesn't know how to love . And will never love a person , especially a person like me! I guess the biggest mistake I've ever made is I've fallen in love with you..."-Tenten_**

**__**_He doesn't believe in love before , but learned to love because of her. _

_She fell in love with her best friend. _

_He must not fall in love with the girl he'll use in their bet or else he'll face the most painful consequence in his life._

_He must break her heart in the end after the bet. _

_He was about to break her heart because he already succeeded in their bet. But it was too late..._

_He already fell in love with her. Also her._

_They both already fell in love with each other._

_What will happen if one of them will have to be gone soon? _

_Will they have a happy ending or...a tragic heartbreaking ending?_

_What he wanted is to be happy again..._

_And what she want is a **friend to remember** her..._


	2. Tenten Hashimoto

"Tenten , take care sweetheart!" Tenten's mom said as she blowed a kiss to Tenten who is waving at their gate.

"Bye,Mom!" Tenten waved goodbye at her Mom .

Tenten , a 17 year-old girl , smart , pretty , nice and quiet. But unfortunately she is the so called Invisible Girl in their school . Because even thought she attended Konoha University since kindergarten , she never became known or popular . That's why she's been called the Invisible Girl.

* * *

**KONOHA UNIVERSITY**

A bunch of skater boys just passed by in front of Tenten . Luckily Tenten wasn't bumped by the bunch of skater boys , but suddenly a skater boy who was riding on his skate board just lost his balance and accidentaly bumped Tenten .

"Ouch!" Tenten exclaimed when she was knocked down in the floor by Sasuke.

"A-are you okay?" Sasuke asked Tenten without even helping her to stand up.

"Uh? You think?" Tenten raiased an eyebrow on Sasuke.

"Hey,there, Sasuke-kun! Oh , who is that girl?" Sakura (Sasuke's Girlfriend) said as she ran towards Sasuke and glared at Tenten.

"Oh , she's just-nothing . Let's go!" Sasuke shooked his head as he grabbed his skate board and they left Tenten without even saying sorry.

Tenten tried to stand up and suddenly all the students outside rushed inside when they heard the bell.

* * *

"hey , Neji-kun!" A fan girl of Neji just tried to seduce him.

"Hey." Neji said in a cold tone .

"So , I heard that you still don't have a date for the prom . Would you mid if-"

"yeah , I still don't have one . And I'm not interested in it. And if you are going to ask me if I wanna date you . Capital I DO NOT WANT . So , get Lost." Neji said in a cold tone and then he grabbed his bag and left his fan girl alone .

Neji headed towards to his locker . He put some books and his locker . As she closed the door of his locker , he saw Ino .

"Hey." Ino smiled at him.

"Hey." He greeted her coldly.

"So , I heard that you still don't have a date on the prom . And Temari will be Shikamaru's date , not me . So , would you want me to be your date?" Ino asked , trying to be nice with his ex-boyfriend.

"Me? I don't think so . Then hear this , Ino ... I know that you know that I don't know what it's like to be broken hearted . yeah , I really don't know how and it's because in the first place I am numb when it comes to love . The reason why I wanted you to be your girlfriend before , it's because I heard your good at bed and so beat it. You broke up with me , fine . No need for me to move on , because in the first place I know that I never love and wanted you. You think that I'm such a fool for believing that I thought you also wanted me , but the truth is Shikamaru is the guy you really wanted . I get it , you got him now and I'll find someone better than you . I hope Shikamaru dosen't fall for Temari ." Neji said coldly.

"All right . I get it. Your right . Sometimes I'm wondering about SHikamaru too . Because he spends a lot of time with Temari that his Girlfriend ." Ino said and faked a smile.

"So , what do you want me to do? You want me to pretend that we're still friends and make Shikamaru jealous?" Neji glared at Ino.

"No,i-it's not what you think-"

"Hey, guys!" Sakura , Sasuke , temari and Shikamaru just arrived .

"Hey." Neji did a high-five with Sasuke.

Shikamaru pulled Ino adn then they started making out.

"Ugh,get a room guys!" Temari groaned.

"Jealous much?" Ino blurted and then he kissed Shikamaru in the lips again.

"B*tch." temari murmured.

"Oh , Sasuke-kun , that girl is really stupid ! Look at you , you have a bruise on you arm ." Sakura said .

"It's okay , hon." Sasuke said as he faced Sakura and then also started to make out with each other.

Neji felt that he is out of place . While , Sakura is still making out with Sasuke she saw Tenten walking towards the locker.

"Excuse Me." Tenten said and then Sakura pushed Sasuke away .

Ino glared at Tenten.

"hey , Tenten?" Ino tried to be nice with Tenten even thought she was glaring at her outfit .

"Yeah?"

"Nice skirt , by the way. Where did you get it?" Ino asked .

"My Mom made it. Thanks by the way." Tenten smiled as she closed the locker door and then walked away.

"That is the ugliest effing skirt I've ever seen." Ino groaned , everyone laughed except for Neji.

"Your such an ass , Ino!" Sakura laughed.

" 'My Mom made it. Thanks by the way!' " Sasuke imitated Tenten's voice and did some funny actions . Everyone laughed except Neji.

"Why are you so quiet , Neji?" Shikamru asked.

"It's not funny." Neji glared at Ino.

No one spoke.

"Umm , Neji ... I think your in a bad mood today. Why don't we go to Dewey's Point later? Drink all the beer you want . It's my treat." Sasuke said.

"Sure. But tomorrow is just wednesday , not saturday." Neji raised an eyebrow on Sasuke.

"COme on , Nejz. Aren't you used of it? THERE IS NO MONDAY , TUESDAY , WEDNESDAY , THURSDAY , FRIDAY OR SATURDAY to us . We can go out whenever and wherever we want. Okay?" Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"Yeah , if you have a problem , just open up to us later." Shikamaru said as he lit a fire on his cigarette.

"Shikamaru , why are you smoking in here?! If the our teachers caught you , you might be suspended or expelled." Temari said.

"Don't worry , Tems . Sir Asuma is there for me." Shikamaru smirked at Temari as he placed his arms on her shoulders.

* * *

Tenten carried her tray from the counter and then she walked and looked around the canteen to sit in her table. In Konoha University , there are seating arrangements in the cafeteria. There are different kinds of cliques and groups.

They are:

**Skater Boys/Gangsters - Sasuke , Neji , Shikamaru , Kiba and Gaara**

**Flirts - Sakura , Ino , Karin , Temari and Tayuya**

**Freaks - Lee and Sir Gai**

**Heavy Eaters - Chouji and Jirobo**

**Artists - Sai , Deidara and Kankuro**

**Idiots - Naruto and Konohamaru**

**and the Invisibles/Silents - Tenten , Hinata and Shino**

Tenten usually sits with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame during lunch . But since they were called the Silents , they don't even spoke with each other . They'll just eat their lunch , grab their stuff and leave the table .

Tenten placed her tray in the table . She sit on the chair and started to eat . Then suddenly , Hinata Hyuga was about to sit in the chair when the papers in her folder scattered on the floor . Hinata picked it u and Tenten helped her.

"Umm , thanks." Hinata smiled at Tenten.

"No problem." Tenten smiled back.

Tenten looked at the papers. There was a song lyrics in the paper.

"Did you compose this song lyrics?" tenten asked as she handed the papers back to Hinata.

"Umm , yeah ... and it's not really good. I wanted to be the music composer for the drama club or the Glee Club." Hinata said .

"Wow , that's cool ." Tenten said.

"How about you , what are your likes or interests?" Hinata asked.

"Well , I usually write fiction stories , poems and sometimes I also wrote a song lyrics , but I never tried to sing on of them." Tenten said.

"Really , you are writing fiction stories? Is it Romance , Horror , Drama or what?" Hinata asked.

"Romance Drama , Romance Tragedy ." tenten answered.

"That's cool , can I read one of those?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. I didn't know that someone will be interested in reading my stories." Tenten nodded with smile.

"By the way , I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata offered her hands to Tenten for a handshake.

"Tenten Hashimoto." Tenten accepted her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

_'I'm an invisible girl . It's like nobody in this school sees me . I'm waiting for someone to befriend me ... and to love me? But I think there's no person in this school who would want to be my friend and to love me . Just like I said I want someone who wants to be my friend , but it's impossible . I also wanted someone who would truly love me , but my mother said I'm not allowed to love someone or someone to love me except her . i don't understand why is my life this hard or complicated? I'm not a bad person at all . I'm just a person whose wanting to have a friend and a lover. What I want is just to have a friend who will remember me...'_

Tenten just finished typing . She was making the prologue of her new story . She closed her laptop and then went to her bed , close her ayes and sleep.

_'To have a friend and a lover that will never forget you...'_ She thought.


	3. Hinata Hyuga

"Cheers!"

The boys are on the Dewey's point bar with their girlfriends too.

"So , how about we play a game." Kiba suggested .

"What game?" Sasuke asked.

"Spin the bottle and then truth or dare?" Shikamaru said.

"That's great!" Kiba exclaimed and then he placed an empty bottle in the center of the table and began to spin it.

Everyone looked at the spinning bottle . Then bottle stopped and it's pointing at Shikamaru.

"What a drag. Dare." Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru ... I dare you to kiss Temari , a kiss that's full of love ." Neji said and then he smirked at Ino.

"No problem ." Shikamaru said and pulled Temari and kissed her passionately.

Everyone was like "Awww" , that they almost forgot that Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Then temari broke the kiss and they both smiled at each other after the kiss.

"Round 2!" Sasuke annouced as he spinned the bottle.

they watched the bottle spin until it stops and it's pointing at Neji.

"Aw, Crap. Dare!" Neji said as he stared at the bottle.

"Neji ... I really have a daring dare to you." Sasuke smirked at Neji.

"Spit it out." Neji groaned.

"Actually , it's a bet , but it's also a dare. You need to befriend a girl and make her your girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"Then? What's gonna happen to me when I do that?" Neji raised an eyebrow on Sasuke.

"She must fall in love with you-but you cannot fall in love with her or else there will be a consequence or punishment . But if you succeed , there will be a price , but if not you will face the most painful consequence in your life." Sasuke explained.

"That's it? No problem . It's just that easy . All the girls out there are just so easy to get , especially my fan girls. But what comes in your mind for making me do that?" Neji said.

"Because , I know you so numb in love . I just wanna see if you can try to love someone." Sasuke said.

"Hn. Never ." Neji said and then he drank all of the beer in his glass.

* * *

'I met a nice and quiet girl in school . She also loves reading books , composing music lyrics or poem and writing stories. I have this feeling that me and this girl will become good friends and we'll get along well with each other. I hope so. In my whole life , I just wanted to have a friend . Sometimes I sit and wonder if why is my life this hard and complicated. Is it really hard to have a friend who will be always there for you? I'm a nice girl , but nobody wants to be my friend. Am I a nice girl , but weird?'

Tenten just continued writing the continuation of her story. As she stopped typing she heard a voice from her back.

"Hey,Tenten,what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she sat on the chair.

"Hmm , writing my...story." Tenten answered and tried to smile.

"Really?! Can I read it?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Maybe it will be a lot better if you'll read my story if I've finished writing it." Tenten said with a smile.

"Yeah . Umm , anyway , what kind of story are you writing?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno know. But this story is like my diary . I mean , it's like I wanna write about my life. This story that I'm writing is based on my life for this year or as long as I live. I express my own feelings , wants and dreams in writing this story." Tenten answered.

"That's great. What part of your life? High School life? Family life? Life with friends? Love Life?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I still don't know the answer . But one day , I'll find out soon." Tenten answered.

"Oh , by the way , I've wrote a new song lyrics . I'll show it to you tomorrow. I left it in my room. I hope you won't laugh at those silly lyrics I made." Hinata giggled.

"Sure. Silly? When I read your other song lyrics , it doesn't sound silly. It's dedicating and it's like it came from your heart." Tenten said.

"Thanks. Maybe it really came from my heart , because I dedicate my other songs to my life." Hinata smiled.

"Really? I think we're just the same. When I'm writing stories , I always dedicate it to my life or to the person I love the most." Tenten said.

"Love the most? Do you have a boyfriend or a love life before?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean my mom , she's been there for me ever since my father left." Tenten explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh by the way , do you wanna come over to my house after school?" Hinata asked.

"Really? Y-you want me to come over to your house later?" Tenten's eyes widen.

"Umm...yeah." Hinata nodded.

"Sure. Id love to." A big smile came from Tenten's face.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten stepped out from the car. Tenten looked around Hinata's house. It was very big and very quiet.

"Well , here we are . Come on , let's go inside." Hinata said as she walked towards the door ; Tenten followed her.

Hinata's bedroom was huge . A Violet themed bedroom. Her bed was huge . You can see a side table with a lampshade and pictures of her beside her bed , a desk , a bookshelves , piano keyboard and a small couch on the foot of the bed and another couch near her closet.

"Your room was very big." Tenten said as she looked around Hinata's bedroom.

"Yeah. Oh , you can sit on the couch." Hinata said as she hanged her body bag behind the door.

As Tenten sat on the couch , she heard a two angry voices .

"Who is that? Who's arguing?" Tenten asked.

"Oh , I bet it's my father and my cousin again." Hinata answered.

* * *

"Neji, come back here I'm still talking to you! Don't be so rude!" Hiashi yelled at Neji.

"You're not talking to me anymore , you're yelling at me right now." Neji said.

"Where have you been last night?! Your teacher and principal talked to me that almost all of your grades in all of your subjects are failing. What's wrong with you!" Hiashi yelled at him again.

"I've been into a group study last night with my friends. So , are you gonna stop yelling at me now?!" Neji yelled back.

"Group study or in a bar?!"

"I can go wherever and whenever I want." Neji rolled his eyes on his Uncle.

"Neji , your friends are a very bad influence to you! I want you to stay away from them!"

"No , they're not! They're the one who makes my everyday life fun ."

Neji said and then he walked out.

* * *

Tenten read the song lyrics that Hinata wrote. It's really dedicating and it looks like it really came from her heart.

"Daughter to Father , daughter to father , I don't know you , but I still want to. tell me the truth did you ever love me?" tenten read the lyrics.

"It's a song I dedicate for my father. Ever since my mother passed away. He changed. He became busy in his works , he became drunk , he always gets mad easily and what worse is ... he beats me up sometimes everytime I did something wrong . But he never gets mad at my little sister. He loves my little sister and my sister always gets what she wanted. But me , I never get what I wanted." Hinata said as she sat beside Tenten.

"I'm sorry. Can I also dedicate this song to myself and to my father?" Tenten said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"My father left us. My Mom and my Dad used to be best friends before , but one mistake ruined everything. My mom is preganant and when my dad found out about it.H e just insisted himself to take his responsibility as a father. When I was growing up , my dad never cared about me . He always gets mad at me and to my Mom . He often beats up my Mom , gets home late and he is always with other girls. Until one day ... I found my dad in the couch kissing with another girl . When I told my Mom about it , they started to fight with each other . The next day , my dad isn't in the house and we also checked his things. His things are gone. He left us. I was only 5 years old that time. And my Mom became a 'single mom' that time." Tenten explained.

"I'm sorry. I also have another song , I dedicate it to the man I love." Hinata said as she showed another paper to Tenten where the song lyrics are written.

"Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light. To break up the dark. That's when I, I. I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore. And I can't find my way home any more. That's when I, I . I look at you." Tenten read the song lyrics.

"Can you sing it?" Tenten asked.

"Can I? I don't sing. Yeah , I composed songs , but I never sang a song seriously and from the bottom of my heart." Hinata said.

"Me too." Tenten said.

Hinata stood up and sat on a chair and then started to play her keyboard. **(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THOSE MUSIC LYRICS . SO DON'T REPORT THIS STORY)**

**(Now Playing : "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus)**

_'Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you'_

Hinata sang in a melodic tone. Her voice wasn't very very beautiful. But she sang the song from her heart.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's great. Your voice may not be beautiful , but your song comes from your heart." tenten smiled at her.

"Thanks . Oh , by the way . Take a look at this another lyrics , try to sing it while I'm playing the keyboard. It's up to you on how are you gonna sing it." Hinata said as she handed the song lyrics to tenten.

Hinata started to play the intro of the song. Then Tenten started to sing.

**(Now Playing : "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore)**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

Meanwhile , Neji was in his bedroom just a few steps away from Hinata's bedroom . He was busy arranging his things when he heard a beautiful voice .

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_

He followed the voice until he came out from his bedroom and then he found out that it was coming from Hinata's bedroom.

'Hinata's voice isn't like this.' He thought as he listened to the beautiful voice. 'God,her voice is really beautiful.'

_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

Tenten stopped singing until the end of the chorus and Hinata also stopped playing.

Neji wanted to peek inside , but he can't. Because if his Uncle caught him , he's probably a dead meat. So he went back to his bedroom.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"It's... great. I've never sang a song seriously." Tenten said.

"Me too." Hinata said.

* * *

_'I've got a new friend. We've really became good friends . I knew it, I knew that we're gonna be friends . I'm very happy , I hope that our friendship lasts forever. I learned something from her , everything you do should come from your heart.'_


	4. An Inspiring and supportive Friend

The students are in the middle of the discussion . When suddenly the door opened .

"Oh , Neji Hyuga... your late! Again!" Gai said angrily.

"Sorry , sir..." Neji apologized and then he immediately walked towards to his chair.

* * *

After Math Class . All of the students rushed outside. Neji grabbed his backpack and he was about to leave when his teacher stopped him.

"Neji Hyuga , stay here for awhile. We need to talk." Gai said and then he sat in his swivel chair.

"What is it,Sir?" Neji asked as he sat on a chair next to the teacher's table.

"Your grades this year aren't really good ,Neji. What happend to you? Do you have a family problem? Or are you broken hearted or something?" Gai asked curiously.

Neji didn't responded and didn't even look at his teacher.

"I guess , silence means 'yes'. Neji , if there's anything I can do for you . Fine , you can tell me everything. I'm your teacher and a teacher is like your second parent. I don't want you to have many failing grades this year , Neji. You are an intelligent student. Maybe the only reason your grades are failing it's because you are being affected by those problems in your life. You should not be affected by those problems. Still be happy , even if you are facing a lot of problems in your life. You don't need to become a rebel child , just because you feel weak to face those problems. You have to stay strong and keep fighting. Even if your not listening of what I am saying right now . One day , you will cherish all the words that I've said to you." Gai said.

"Okay , sir. I'll try." Neji nodded without looking at Gai.

"Don't try. Do your best."

"Fine , Sir. Is that all?"

"Umm , actually I had a good news for you. Just like I said that your grades are failing. To make sure that you are really keeping your grades up. I decided to assign Tenten Hashimoto to be your STUDY PARTNER..."

* * *

"WHAT!? Tenten? As in Tenten Hashimoto will be your study partner?!" Sasuke was shocked when Neji told them about Tenten being his study partner.

"Yeah." Neji nodded as he released a deep breath.

"Sucks being you." Shikamaru groaned.

"Totally sucks." Kiba added.

"So , what now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. There's a lot of smart girls in this campus , but I don't know why the hell did he choose Tenten Hashimoto the "Invisble Girl" or the "Freak Girl" to be my study partner." Neji sighed.

"Don't you think it would be fun if she's the girl your going to play with?" Sasuke smirked at Neji.

"In our bet?" Neji chuckled.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded with an evil smile.

The other boys did "High Five" with each other.

Neji was just quiet. Thinking about what Sasuke said.

"Maybe ... that's a good idea. An "Invisible Girl" will soon be broken hearted..." Neji chuckled with an evil smile.

* * *

As usual , Tenten is eating lunch with Hinata. They're talking about their stories , music and their interests.

"I heard that the Glee Club will held an audition for the Prom. D-do you think it would be good if we audition?" Hinata said.

"I don't have a good voice . I'm sure I won't be accepted in that audition." Tenten sighed.

"Are you kidding? You have a very beautiful voice. A beautiful singing voice is not because of the timbre or the rhythm of your voice. When you are singing , it should come from your heart." Hinata smiled.

"Your right. I guess I'm just really lacked of confidence that's all. I'll audition. We'll audition." Tenten smiled back.

"Oh by the way , when is this audition thingy?" Tenten asked.

"Umm , tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow? Just check it out on the bulletin board." Hinata answered.

"Tomorrow?! But I haven't prepared a song." Tenten freaked out.

"Nah , leave it to me. Do you mind if you come to my house again after school?"

"Sure." Tenten nodded.

* * *

Tenten was looking at the form where the information of the Glee Club Audition. It says that the audition will be on January 15.

Meanwhile , Ino was walking as she spotted Tenten looking at the audition form. 'Tenten will audition for the Glee Club and sing on the Prom?' She thought.

"Tomorrow...is the audition." Tenten sighed. "Can I really make it? This is a good opportunity. It's the time that the "Invisible Girl" will be a "Visible Girl"."

Meanwhile , Neji was about to enter the restroom when he spotted Tenten alone.

'This is my chance. To talk to her , be friends with her and then date her and dump her.' Neji thought.

Neji walked towards to Tenten. Ino's eyes widen as she saw Neji walking towards to Tenten.

"H-hey , Tenten." Neji tried to be nice. Tenten turned around to face him.

"Hey." Tenten smiled at him.

Ino listened to their conversation and looked at them seriously. 'Neji Hyuga , will talk to a unpopular girl and unknown girl in this school?' She thought.

"So , Sir Gai said that you would be my study partner. So , what now?" Neji faked a smile at Tenten.

"Hmm , maybe the day after tomorrow. Not now , not later and especially not tomorrow. I'm sorry I'm just going to be busy later and tomorrow. But don't worry we can meet during break time , vacant time and dismissal time." Tenten said.

"I-is that so? It's fine. So, see you tomorrow then." Neji faked another smile to Tenten and then walked away.

Tenten smiled. She never thought that Neji Hyuga would be the one who will talk to her about the study thingy that Gai assigned to them.

* * *

Hinata and Tenten were in he music room. There was a piano , guitar and other musical instruments. Hinata is playing the piano and Tenten was singing one of Hinata's song.

**(Now Playing: "It's gonna be love" by Mandy Moore)**

_It's gonna be Love_  
_It's gonna be great _  
_It's gonna be more then I can take_  
_It's gonna be free_  
_It's gonna be real_  
_It's gonna change everything I feel _  
_It's gonna be sad _  
_It's gonna be true_  
_It's gonna be me baby_  
_It's gonna be you baby__It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love-_

Tenten stopped singing and took a deep breath.

"Why did you stop?" Hinata asked as she stopped playing the piano.

"Can I really do this , Hinata? I mean , what is it like to be in front of other people while singing?" Tenten sighed.

Hinata started playing the piano again. She started to play the intro of her another song.

**(Now playing : "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus)**

_I can almost see it._  
_That dream I'm dreaming, but_  
_There's a voice inside my head saying_  
_You'll never reach it_  
_Every step I'm takin'_  
_Every move I make_  
_Feels lost with no direction,_  
_My faith is shakin'_  
_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

This time Tenten smiled and she started to sing with Hinata. Hinata keeps playing the piano.

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_No I'm not breaking_  
_I may not know it, but_  
_These are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep goin',_  
_And I, I gotta be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_Yeah_

Hinata keeps playing the piano and Tenten keeps swaying while they are waiting for the next lyrics.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

This time Tenten is the only one who is singing.

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Keep on movin'_  
_Keep climbin'_  
_Keep the faith baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

"Thanks , Hinata. You gave me confidence and you inspired me by that song." Tenten smiled.

"That's how a person should sing. It should come from your heart and you are dedicating it to yourself or for the other person." Hinata said.

"I think ... I'm ready to perform tomorrow." A wide smile appeared on Tenten's face.

"Just remember , even if you passed to the audition or not. The important thing is you did your best. And what you showed to them comes from your heart." Hinata said.

* * *

_"Hinata is really a nice girl. She alaways give me confidence , inspire me and always supports me. I hope she's the friend that I'm wishing. I don't want to loose her. I hope she's really the friend I've been wishing for many years."_


	5. Audition

Today is the big day. The audition for the Glee Club. Tenten was kinda nervous but she just think about what Hinata said. That even if she passed to the audition or not , at least she tried her best.

Tenten was about to enter the auditorium with Hinata. Hinata was also going to audition as a pianist.

"Okay , Ready Freddy?" Hinata sighed as they stopped in front of the door of the auditorium.

"Ready..."

"Whatever is the result , at least we did our best." They both said while smiling at each other.

They entered the auditorium. There are many people who are going to audition for the Glee Club. Tenten and Hinata sat on a chair beside the other people who will audition. people were whispering and practicing for last minute before the audition starts.

"Okay! So , is everyone ready for the audition?" Ms. Kurenai asked as she walked in front.

Everyone nodded.

"So, in this audition only 5-8 persons will be chosen. The 5 persons will be singing and the two persons will be the pianist. And the person that has the most beautiful and graceful voice will be the special singer in the prom. The theme of the prom is masquerade. So , the special singer will wear a mask while singing. She will be the one of what we called as the "Mysterious Singer". Everyone will wonder or guess who he/she is. When her song was about to end she will remove her mask. And that's when all of the people will knew who he/she is." kurenai said.

Everyone whispered and murmured with each other. The other people becomes nervous. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and hold each others hands tight.

"We can do this..." they whispered at each other.

"Okay , let's start. Let's start with the A's ... Hmm ... Akira Kuroda!" Kurenai annouced the first person who will perform.

Akira gasped. Akira was quite shocked that she was the first person who will perform.

"Akira , please proceed to the stage." Kurenai said.

Akira walked towards to the stage. You can see that she is nervous. She took a deep breath before she start singing.

**(Now Playing : "Don't Move On by Lindsay Lohan)**

_You brought me to the highest Mountain,_  
_Out of my, deep despair._  
_And you don't know how much I need you,_  
_To stand beside you,_  
_To breathe your air._

You can see that Akira is just singing. You can see in her face that she is nervous.

_Don't move on_  
_Don't move on_  
_Don't move_  
_Don't move_  
_Don't move_  
_Don't move on_

Akira stopped singing.

"Akira , why did you pick that song?" Kurenai asked.

"Because ... umm , I don't know. Maybe it's because it's my favorite song." Akira answered.

"Okay , I know you kinda did your best in your performance. But I'm sorry , when you are singing you should't just sing. You should sing by , for example : by expressing your own feelings. I kinda appreciated your performance , but Akira. Just better luck next time. Thank you." Kurenai said.

Akira looked disappointed. She walked down to the stage.

"Okay , next is ... Ayaka Takeshi!"

Ayaka walked up to the stage. You can see that she doesn't lack of confidence.

Her pianist started to play the piano and she is waiting for her turn to sing.

**(Now Playing: "Everytime" by Britney Spears)**

_Notice me_  
_Take my hand_  
_Why are we_  
_Strangers when_  
_Our love is strong_  
_Why carry on without me?_

Kurenai was kinda impressed on Ayaka.

_Everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, it's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

Ayaka stopped singing and her pianist stopped playing too. Kurenai clapped her hands.

"Bravo! Impressive, Ms. Ayaka. Looks like you dedicate that song for someone." Kurenai said.

"Thanks , Ms. Kurenai. I dedicate it to the person I loved the most." A teary eyed Ayaka said.

"Thank you, Ayaka. I was really impressed , you just don't sing because you like the song. It's because you dedicate it to someone else. You passed! Kurenai said while smiling at Ayaka.

"Really?! Thank you , Ms. Kurenai!" Ayaka smiled as she wiped her tears.

Ayaka walked down to the stage.

"I'm nervous. What if she was not impressed by our performance?" Tenten said nervously.

"Just like I said. You should sing by expressing your own feelings and by dedicating the song to yourself or to the person you loved the most. In other words , you should sing from the bottom of your heart." Hinata said.

"Thanks-"

"Tenten Hashimoto! Will be the next performer and her chosen pianist...Hinata Hyuga! Please come up to the stage." Kurenai said.

"Aw, crap." Tenten whispered. Tenten was a little shocked.

"We can do this." Hinata said.

They both stood up. Tenten walked up to the stage and Hinata took a deep breath before playing the piano.

Hinata started to play the intro of the music. Before Tenten's turn to sing , she took a deep breath and started to sing.

**(Now Playing: "Confessions of a broken heart (daughter to father)" By Lindsay Lohan)**

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_  
_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_  
_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_  
_A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_  
_Why'd you have to go_  
_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_I am broken but I am hoping_  
_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_  
_These are, these are_  
_The confessions of a broken heart_

Tenten expressed her feelings by singing the song. While she was singing. Her bad memories with her father flashed in her mind while singing. Everyone was kinda impressed with Tenten including Kurenai.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_  
_I dream of another you_  
_The one who would never (never)_  
_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_  
_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_  
_Why'd you have to go_  
_Why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_I don't know you, but I still want to_  
_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_  
_Cause these are, these are_  
_The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you, _  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I...!_  
_I love you!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_I don't know you, but I still want to_  
_Daughter to father, daughter to father_  
_Tell me the truth..._  
_Did you ever love me!?_  
_Did you ever love me?_  
_These are..._  
_The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

Tenten was teary eyed. Bad memories with her father keeps flashing on her mind while she was singing. But then she was shocked when everyone clapped their hands including Kurenai.

"Impressive! very Impressive! What a dedicating song you sang. I'm stunned." Kurenai said as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you , Ms.." Tenten said as she wiped her tears.

Tenten walked down to the stage.

"You did a great job, tenten." Hinata hugged Tenten.

"I was so nervous that I almost thought I can't do it. But I did. Thanks to you." Tenten hugged her back.

***AFTER THE AUDITION***

"Okay , the people who will perform will be. Ayaka , Mayumi , Hinata , Tenten , Aya , Noriko , Nami and Mika. Ayaka , Aya , Noriko , Nami and Mika will sing together. Mayumi and Hinata will be the pianist. Mayumi will be the girls pianist and Hinata will be Tenten's pianist. And our Mysterious Singer is none other than Tenten Hashimoto."

The girls looked happy and excited for the Prom. Tenten was really happy that she did passed the audition. She even became the so called special singer in the prom.

"Happy?" Hinata smiled at Tenten.

"yeah. Thanks to you. if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be able to make it." Tenten smiled back.

They walked out of the auditorium together.

* * *

_"I'm really lucky to have a friend like Hinata. she became one of the stepping stone to my dream. She really inspires me. No wonder she's a quiet girl , but once you get to know her she's really a mature girl. I know that she's the friend I've been wishing for. I hope nothing is gonna seperate us..."_

Tenten closed her laptop and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hinata was in her bedroom. She was composing another song for Tenten. The song she will sing on the prom. her father entered her room.

"Hinata..."

"Yes,Father?"

"We need to talk." Her father said as he closed the door.

"What is it?"

"I heard you and your friend singing in the music room yesterday and I was really impressed when I heard you singing. I didn't know that you were really good in playing piano and composing music lyrics. Your sister Hanabi also told me you auditioned for the Glee Club."

"Thanks father. So,what are you going to say?"

"I've already planned this a few months ago. Hinata... I'm going to send you to New york. Your going to study there , it's for our company too. And there's a lot of music schools in there. You will be trained more in your music skills. No back outs , I've already booked a flight. We're going to leave after the prom. It's also for your own good."

"B-but... father , I really want to . But... Tenten. M-my friend , my best friend. I can't just leave her. She's my first best friend and she's important to me and-"

"No buts! I'm sorry , but it's for our company and it would be better if you will continue your studies in New York. That's all." Her father said and left.

A tear fell from Hinata's eye. She didn't really want to leave Tenten and the boy he loved. Hinata covered her face with her hands and cried.

_"I'm sorry , Tenten. But you have to find another friend that will be always there for you. I'll still be your friend when I left . But, it would be a lot better if you have a friend that's always there beside you..."_ Hinata said


	6. She's not the one

Neji was walking when he spotted Tenten on the bench. He walked towards to Tenten and sat beside her.

"Hey." Neji faked a smile at Tenten.

"Oh , hey." Tenten smiled at Neji.

"So,when are we going to start?" Neji asked.

"Now , this lunch break or at dismissal time." Tenten answered.

"Is that so? Why don't I just come over to your house and then study." Neji smirked at Tenten.

"Umm...o-okay. Sure. But in one condition." Tenten said.

"What?"

"When your in my house. Never touch me or else my mother will kill you or me." Tenten giggled.

"No problem. I won't touch you because your not even my friend or my girlfriend. We're just study partners." Neji blurted.

"..."

"Just kidding! _But soon to be..._" Neji smirked.

Tenten smiled at him.

"Okay , i gotta go. See you later." neji faked another smile at Tenten.

"Okay." Tenten said.

Neji stood up and walked away.

"You've got the moves like jagger." Sasuke said.

"Did you see her legs? God , i fee i wanna touch her. Hey , Neji! Why don't you bring her to my pad sometime?" Kiba smirked.

"Maniac." Neji murmured.

"Great idea , Kiba! She may be a weird girl , but she looks hot when it comes to bed." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sure , I'll try. I wanna join." Neji chuckled.

"That's ma boy!" Sasuke tapped Neji's shoulder.

* * *

Tenten rushed to the table where Hinata is.

"hey." Tenten smiled at Hinata.

Hinata was just quiet.

"W-what's wrong?" tenten asked curiously.

"Tenten , I have something to tell you." Hinata said.

"W-what is it? Is it about the singing thing?"

"No... I-i'm leaving. The day after the prom. Tenten... I..." A tear fell from Hinata's eye.

"Your leaving? B-but , your my only friend in here. If you leave ... I won't have a friend anymore. No one will support me in my dreams. A-and no one will compose songs for me. H-hinata , w-why?" A tear fell from Tenten's eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I have to. My father will get mad at me if I didn't follow him. You know how much I wanted my father to be proud of me sometimes. Tenten , w-we can still communicate. There are a lots of social media networks. I can still compose you some songs , w-when I go to this music school. I'm still your friend. And I won't ever forget you. You were the one who pushed me to keep doing those things like composing songs. Tenten..."

"Hinata, it's okay. I understand. I kno what it's like to be ignored by your father. It's okay. I guess your not the friend I've been wishing for. But still thank you , that you came in my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't gain confidence in everything I do." Tenten tried to smile.

"Tenten ... before I leave. I want you to have this." Hinata said and she pulled out a folder and handed it to Tenten.

"W-what is this?"

"That's all the song I composed for you. I know how much you wanted to sing , but you are just lacked of self confidence. In that way , you'll always remember all the things I've said to you." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. Okay , let's not cry and have this dramatic scene. Let's just spend your remaining days here happily , not with this dramatic scene." Tenten laughed as she wiped her tears.

"You know , Tenten. Your different from the other girls. You are nice , kind , friendly and joyful. If you had a new friend , he/she was very lucky to be your friend. The other people are very judgmental. They didn't even get to know you , they just kept on judging your personality."

"Thanks."

"I think your the one who can change my brother..."

"Huh?"

"O-oh , n-nothing."

* * *

*At tenten's house*

"S-so , t-this is it." Tenten said as she and Neji stopped in front of her house.

"Well , it's small . But , nice."

"Come on in."

Tenten's house was just small. But neat and nice.

Her mother was playing the piano when Tenten entered the house with Neji.

"Hey , Mom."

Her Mom stopped playing the piano.

"Oh , hey , sweetie." Her Mom was smiling , but her smile faded away when she saw Neji.

"Oh , Mom. This is umm , Neji. He's my study partner. And we decided to study here." Tenten said.

"Okay.I've got my eye on you two." Her Mom said and walked away.

Tenten faced Neji. "I'm so sorry about my Mom. She just hate when other boys befriends me." tenten said.

"Do I look like a rapist or a maniac?" Neji raised an eyebrow on Tenten.

"Of course not." Tenten laughed.

* * *

While Neji was reading his textbook in Math. Tenten was looking at his face seriously.

"What are you looking at?" Neji asked.

"You look like someone. A friend of mine. Oh , wait! Hinata Hyuga , Neji Hyuga? H-hinata is she your sister?"

"Umm , she's my cousin."

"Oh."

Then Tenten dropped her other textbooks. She was about to pick them up when Neji picked it up , causing Neji to touch Tenten's hand. They felt something as they touched each other's hand. Something like electricity. Then Tenten grabbed the books and placed it on the table. They just smiled at each other.

* * *

Neji was studying in his bedroom. He was encouraged to study more hard because of Tenten. He was just forced to study because he wanted this study thingy with Tenten to end.

"Darn it! I'm supposed to be out with my friends! Not studying just because of that stupid girl!" Neji jumps out of his bed and walked around his room.

"If it wasn't for the bet to end earlier. I wouldn't be wasting my time with that low classed girl!" Neji said agrily.

*Phone Ringing*

Unknown Num calling...

"Hello?"

"Hey , Neji. How's studying with Tenten?"

"Fine. Umm , who is this?"

"Fine? Hmm , don't be mad at her for doing this. It's also for your own good. And may I remind you that , never judge a person unless you get to know them..."

"W-who is this?!"

*BEEP , BEEP , BEEP*

Neji didn't even get to know who the caller is , because the caller hanged the phone.

* * *

A bunch of students we're looking at the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked Hinata as she looked at the people.

"I think the information about the Prom is posted." Hinata answered and then she pulled Tenten and walked towards to the bulletin board.

**What : Junior Senior Prom/Masquerade Ball (Valentines Special)**

**When : Febuary 14 (Valentines Day) , 7:30 p.m. to 12:00 a.m.**

**Where : Infinity Garden **

**Announcement : For all the chosen people in Glee Club . There is a practice on the auditorium. Every 4:00 in the afternoon.**

"4:00 in the afternoon is the practice." Tenten sounds confused.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata wondered.

"I have to tutor someone. Sir Gai assigned me to be his study partner."

"Really? Who?" Hinata asked.

"Your cousin." Tenten answered.

"Cousin?! Who? Neji?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"Yeah." Tenten nodded.

"Neji...Tenten , can you do me a favor?"

"Sure , what is it?"

"Neji and I used to treat each other like siblings since we're kids. I used to comfort his every time he's sad. I'm always there beside him. Can you also do that when I leave?"

"S-sure. B-but why me? Why not just your sister , your father or your other relatives."

"Hanabi is kinda childish sometimes. Neji is kinda annoyed with Hanabi sometimes and he and my father usually argue. And Neji is not that close with are other relatives. Tenten ... please , I want you to look after Neji when I'm gone."

"Sure, Anything just for you. By the way , what is your cousin like? Is he really an arrogant guy , like his friends?"

"Yeah. He used to be good person before. But he just completely changed. He became a rebel , he is starting to neglect his studies and he usually disobeys my father. He started to hate everyone and you cannot see his face smiling. But , Tenten...I know that your the person that will change him."

"Me? H-how did you know?"

"I don't know. But , I had a feeling."

Tenten spotted Neji walking with his friends. She just looked at Neji seriously and kept thinking of what Hinata said.

* * *

_'I don't know what Hinata means , that I'm the one who can change Neji's life. I kept thinking on what she said to me. I just don't really get it. Well , by the way. Hinata said that she'll move to New York. I'm happy for her because she'll be able to study in a high classed school and her father wants her to enroll in a music school. The problem is I'll be alone again. If Hinata leaves , I won't have a friend by my side anymore. I don't know why is my life like this. In my whole life , I never wished for a mansion , luxury car and other luxury things. I just wished for a now that I have one. Why does she have to leave? Why do I need to be alone again soon? Maybe , she's not the friend I'm wishing for . Maybe someone else. Someone else that I don't know and don't know me. Maybe he or she is near to me , but I didn't know that he/she is the one...'_

__Tenten closed her laptop and placed it on her desk. She was about to go to her bed when she felt that her chest or maybe her heart is aching. She holds her chest. She saw a glass of water beside her desk and she approached for it. She drank all the water in the glass. Then few secs later her chest isn't aching anymore.


End file.
